Resistance: Sleepwalking
by Jdniscool
Summary: Spinoff songfic that takes place in the "Resistance" stories by "Miles Depth". Do not read if you have not read "Resistance: Futile."


**Hello everyone, today I am doing something special for you. With permission from** _ **Miles Depth**_ **he has allowed me to write a songfic that takes place in his** _ **Resistance**_ **stories.** _ **Resistance**_ **and the OC Jake belong to** _ **Miles Depth**_ **, all other characters belong to SEGA and Archie. Any plot points mentioned from the** _ **Resistance**_ **series belongs to Miles Depth. Any music used belongs to the artists' who composed it. I only own the spinoff plot which is this songfic. (As you can imagine this disclaimer was very hard to write correctly because if I own the plot but use plot points from another story then who truly owns the plot?)**

 **WARNING: Do not read if you have not read** _ **Resistance Futile**_ **as there are spoilers from the book.**

"Care for a drink, boss?" The 6 ft Dominion Agent known as Jake asked his partner, Fiona. "If you're buying" was her response. As they walked towards their unmarked black SUV, Jake stumbled at random intervals, still nauseous from vomiting his stomach's contents after witnessing Sasha's sister being roboticized. Fiona noticed this and put her hand on his back,steadying the agent in case he fell "don't worry, big guy, I got you" Jake nodded in thanks as they got into the car.

Fiona started the car and asked "where to?" "The Iron Soldier, boss". Fiona nodded and revved up the car, the engine roaring to life. The Iron Soldier was only a block away from the Dominion HQ which was convenient to the both of them. They arrived but before they got out of the van Fiona looked at Jake "hey Jake… this is your first time with alcohol, right?" The human nodded. "Please try to go easy, you don't want to get drunk" Jake didn't respond to this and gave no sign of hearing the second bit. The Vixen sighed and they both walked into the bar.

They both approached the counter and sat down, at times like this Fiona remembered how hard it was to go about life by only being 3.5'. Her nose barely rose above the counter while Jake sat down with ease, Fiona huffed at this and crossed her arms. Jake gave a humorless chuckle at this and Fiona rolled her eyes. A bartender came and asked "what will it be?" Jake responded with "your strongest drink" Fiona sighed in defeat, she knew that Jake wouldn't listen and once he had his mind set on something he'd be damned if he didn't act on it. "And for you, miss?" "Just a pint of beer for now" The bartender walked away to prepare their drinks and Fiona saw that Jake was trembling. She was about to say something when he spoke first "you're right, we are trapped, he is pulling the strings. I want to wake up… maybe we're just sleepwalking."

 **Now playing:** _ **Sleepwalking**_ **by** _ **The Chain Gang of 1974.**_

Fiona was about to say something when she heard the jukebox in the corner go off, she flicked her left ear in the direction of the musical machine; unbeknownst to her Tails was at the bar in Rainstone listening to the same song. Due to her keen hearing she heard a tapping sound and looked over and saw Jake tapping his fingers to the beat of the music.

 _Destiny turned her face_

Was this the destiny that I was chosen for? Fiona thought as she looked down and slightly tugged at the metal collar around her neck. The bartender returned with their drinks

 _Nightmares of violent shapes state of dreaming has left me numb_

Fiona looked to Jake who was downing his drink like his life depended on it. She knew that he would have nightmares about pressing the button that roboticized Sasha's sister. The alcohol would not make him numb, the haunting dreams were and Jake knew it too.

 _Blue eyes and wandering lips true lies the fingertips hidden tales of forbidden love_

Tails and Fiona both literally jumped in their seat after hearing those lyrics. Their eyes were both blue and their lips wandered into… questionable areas during their private visits but who could blame them? After all, they could not see each other for they fought a war on two very different fronts. It was forbidden love.

 _You've left me miserable, miserable, miserable, mi-ser-a-ble. Loooovvvveee, You've left me miserable, miserable, miserable, mi-ser-a-ble_

Tails sighed, Fiona had left him miserable. Every Time they had to part ways she would tease him and every second she was away he missed her more.

 _Maybe we're just sleepwalking_

Fiona sighed, she wished that this were a dream and that she were sleepwalking. Jake mumbled how he wished he could wake up from all of this pain as if it were just a nightmare.

 _Maybe we're just sleepwalking_

Tails wanted to wake up as well, he knew that he could not however much he tried.

 _Visions of better times, kingdoms and law have won, why did God fail to improve us?_

Both parties thought of better times where Kintobor was brought to justice and that the good guys won. Why didn't some overseeing force just stop this madness? Fiona thought about the metal brand that made her Julian's pet removed, her and Tails seeing each other and living a good life and making up for all the bad that she's done. Jake thought about buying a private island and being isolated from people.

 _Now, despite my fears, I dance for you and did what I just knew._

Fiona did as she was ordered, despite being afraid of Julian as she knew her life was linked to his

 _I would care, would wait, and live and get more desperate, desperate, desperate, NOW!_

Tails felt as if this line of the song was made with him in mind. He cared, waited and lived for Fiona, getting more desperate by the second whenever she was away. Back at the Iron Soldier, Fiona got up and payed for the both of them as Jake could barely string together a coherent thought, much less walk. "Jake, it's time to leave." She helped him out of his seat and walked with him, supporting the tall man with her arm. The looks she got from the other agents were repulsing and mocking. "Just ignore them, Jake" she told him. The vixen got to the Dominion van, turned the key, and drove to her apartment. Jake could not be by himself tonight and she'd feel awful to leave him alone. After all that's what partners are for, right?

 **Author's note: Whew! That was fun to write! This was originally supposed to be uploaded way back in September but I procrastinated a lot. Once again a personal thank you to** _ **Miles Depth**_ **for allowing me to write this. Please go and read his stories if you have not already. R &R! **


End file.
